Summer's Joy (continuation)
by Shaedier
Summary: Hi! This originally was WinterCradle's work but, she passed it to me " Chapters 1-10 are her works, Chapter 11 and onward are mine. "Natsu invites Lucy to a summer house by the beach! Along with the rest of the gang, they have fun during their stay. But, poor Natsu and Lucy, they didn't know they would fall for each other by the end of the week!" -WinterCradle Updates: Friday
1. The Invite and The Prank

{SUMMER'S JOY}

(Fairy Tail Guild)

It was a fine day at the guild. Everyone was acting like themselves, items were being destroyed due to the usual ramblings of the mages, and nothing was out of place…except for a certain blonde-haired mage sitting quietly at the bar. Her silence rivalled everyone's noise. You could say that "deafening silence" was what Lucy gave out at that time. She was so quiet and unknowing that she didn't realize Mirajane was right next to her until she spoke up.

"Hey, Lucy, you seem kinda down. Is anything wrong?" Mirajane asked calmly and gently.

Although, Mirajane asked Lucy in such a peaceful way, it was enough to surprise her. "Oh, Mira-san! You startled me!"

Mirajane smiled sweetly, "Im sorry if I scared you, but, you look like you're really on edge. Did anything happen?"

"Umm..no…it's just…can I tell you something?" Lucy replied quite silently.

Mirajane raised her eyebrow in curiosity, but still managed to have a smile on her face, "Sure!"

"W-well," Lucy stammered, "I-I've been invited t-to go to the b-beach and stay at a summer h-house there."

"OHOHO! By who?" Mirajane asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Lucy furiously blushed, "Erm..by N-Natsu. But it isn't just the two of us, of course! There's Happy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy,Gajeel, Pantherlily and Charle as well!"

"If that's so. Why are you so nervous?" asked Mirajane in a teasing tone.

"I…I don't…know. It's just…I always get an uneasy feeling when I'm around "him." I mean, I get happy when I see him, but, I get sad and lonely when he leaves."

"Hmmm…I see…Well, why don't y-"

At that exact moment the doors burst open and a familiar voice was heard.

"We're back!" said an all too enthusiastic voice.

"Aye!"

Mirajane nudged Lucy with her elbow,"Oh, speak of the devil, here he is."

Lucy blushed as Natsu approached. "U-uhm…hello…Natsu," Lucy resisted the urge to hug him on the spot.

"Yo! Lucy!" replied the fire mage. "Oh, Lucy, by the way, are you still coming to the beach with us?"

"Y-YES! I mean…I might. I'm kind of...busy," lied Lucy.

"_You're such a terrible liar, Lucy. Everyone knows that you want to go so badly," _Mirajane thought._ "But since it's Natsu you're talking to, I don't think he'll even notice."_

"Oh…that sucks," Natsu said disappointingly, "Well..just in case..here's a flyer that has the details for the place. You might change your mind at the last minute," smiled the boy as he passed the piece of paper to Lucy.

"Ah, thanks." As Lucy accepted the flyer, their fingers briefly touched. Warmth passed through her body as they touched.

"_Fufufu…I think now would be a good time to make a scene," _Mirajane smiled devilishly._ "Here we go."_

As stealthy as a shadow, Mirajane slowly crept up to Lucy, with Natsu paying her no mind, Mirajane pushed Lucy. Not enough to hurt her, but enough for her to stumble and fall. Thus, causing Lucy to land on top of Natsu.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! I was rushing to get the customer's orders that I didn't see you two! Apologies!" Mirajane quickly bowed in order to apologize.

"NO! It's alright!" said Natsu and Lucy both in unison.

"_What is this? Why am I so flushed? I just fell on top of him, that's all!" _thought Lucy as her cheeks went from fuschia pink to tomato red.

"_She's warm," _Natsu thought, also blushing, but not as red as Lucy.

"They liiiike each other!" teased Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu tried to grab him in an effort to punish him by tickling. But unfortunately, Happy flew out of reach.

"Erm…I think I'll go home for now," announced Lucy, the blush on her cheeks still visible as she trudged towards the door.

"Oi Lucy! Just try to reconsider!" Natsu called after her.

"Sure! I'll think about it!" Lucy shouted back.

"_I wonder why he wants me to come with them so badly…" _wondered Lucy.

(Lucy's room)

"Such a ruckus was made today, Plue," said Lucy to her companion, "it was quite embarrasing as well."

"PUUUUUNNNN."

"Would you like something to eat, Plue?"

"PUUNNN!"

"Alright, ham and cheese sandwich it is."

The two ate for a while, and when they finished, they started cleaning up. Lucy washed the dishes; Plue dried them. They brushed their teeth, put on their PJ's, and Lucy put all the dirty clothes in the washer. But, fortunately, she remembered the flyer in her jeans pocket, and quickly took it out before it was soaked with water.

Lucy sat on her bed, flyer in hand, and read it out loudly. "White sand; Great facilities; Comfortable lodging. Sounds awesome…don't you thin, Plue?"

"PUN PUUNN PU PU PUNN."

"Oh, here's a note from Natsu." On the top, written in rushed handwriting, said, "**Tomorrow till ** **the end of the week**. **Don't worry, boys and girls have different cabins."**

"Well, tomorrow's Tuesday, right? So it's basically 5 days and 4 nights. That might not be bad at all. I actually need a break from all this work, I'll also get to know the others better as well! But, if I want to go tomorrow, then I have to pack now!" Lucy panicked, "But I have lots of stuff! Oh…I know!"

She frantically took out a spirit's key out of her pocket and proceeded to summoning the spirit.

"Open! The Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

After a few moments of bright lights, Virgo appeared. "You called for me, Hime?"

"Yes, umm, can you help me pack my things for the beach outing?"

They were done in about 10 minutes. Everything was neatly organised into piles, rows, and stacks.

"Clothes?"

"Check, Hime."

"First Aid Kit?"

"Check, Hime."

"Money?"

"Check, Hime."

"Yep! That's about it!"

"Are you sure you don't need aything else, Hime?"

" Yup! You did a great job, Virgo!" praised Lucy.

"Can I be punished, Hime?"

"Umm…no need. You can return now."

As soon as Virgo disappeared, Lucy flopped onto her bed exhaustedly and muttered, "This better be good," before going to sleep and dreaming about what fun they can have the following day.


	2. The Arrival

{SUMMER'S JOY}

_**CHAPTER 2!  
**__**Since a lot of you liked Chapter 1, here's Chapter 2 ^^ Enjoy!**_

**Happy: **WinterCradle does not own Fairy Tail or NaLu.  
**WinterCradle: **Wished I did ;_;  
**Mirajane: **AND YOU NEVER WILL! MWAHAHA! xP  
**WinterCradle: **Why are you guys so mean ? ;_;  
**Happy and Mirajane:** Just get on with the story!  
**WinterCradle: **Ok ._.

=  
_**Chapter 2-**__The Arrival  
_(Fiore Train Station)

Large numbers of passengers and staff crowded the station. It was almost impossible to find your way out of the human labyrinth. Poor Lucy was stuck in the middle of it.

"Ow! Watch it!" shouted Lucy atop the loud noises of trains, speakers, and passengers. "HEY! Where'd ya think you're touching?! Let me through!"

Fortunately, for Lucy, a certain pink-headed dragon slayer was passing by on the second floor.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's voice echoed through the room like a great roar. It wasn't something that was easy to miss. Lucy immediately spotted him. He was waving like a child seeing their best friend. She actually it was kind of cute.

"_Wait…what am I thinking?!"_ Lucy mentally scolded herself, _"We're just friends! Don't get too flushed, act normal, breathe in…out.."_ Lucy composed her thoughts and calmed down. She waved back at them. She saw that Natsu turned around and started to talk to Happy. A few nods and grins were past between them, letting Lucy wonder what they were talking about.

And unexpectedly, Natsu shouted, "GO! HAPPY!"

"AYE!" Happy flew from the second level to where Lucy was waiting. And in one quick motion, picked her up.

"E-eh?!" Lucy was currently experiencing the three S's. Surprise, shock, and scare. Happy deposited her softly next to Natsu and perched on his shoulder.

"So, you decide to come, huh?" grinned the fire mage.

"Give me a sec to catch my breath," Lucy weakly said, doubling over.

After a few moments, Lucy regained her stature and quickly asked Natsu.

"Where's the others?" She said while searching through the floor. She noticed that the second level wasn't as much crowded as the ground floor. Maybe because people prefer underground trains more?

"Oh, the whole gang's right there," Natsu gestured to a bench near them. "There's not much people here though. Erza and Gajeel seem to be scaring them away."

"_So that was the case,"_ Lucy silently chuckled_, "I'm not surprised by that."_

"Well, anyways, let's go join them!" said Natsu as he pulled her with him.

'_His hand sure is warm…and soft too…' "_Er..sure" Lucy answered, cheeks reddening.

As they reached the group, Gray noticed Lucy's blush and quickly asked her, with a mischievious grin,"Heyya Lucy! What's wrong? You look like a tomato!"

"Erm..you se-" Lucy began but was interrupted.

"What do you care, pervert?" Everyone was surprised to hear Natsu defend her. Even Gray was stunned. So stunned he couldn't reply back.

"Let's just board the train, eh?" sighed Erza.

Before they boarded the train, Wendy had to cast Troia on both Gajeel and Natsu. It was quite a long trip and the gang decided that it was not best to let them suffer. They were supposed to have fun after all. Charle, however, wasn't happy about this. There were usual mutterings heard from the dainty Exceed, "They'll just drain her of her mana," and "Foolish dragons." But, by then, the spell was already cast onto them.

"Let's go! Before the spell runs out!" Natsu hurriedly told them. They entered the train just in time.

(Inside the train)

They quickly occupied the back seats as it had more shading. The Exceeds and Wendy sat on a section. Erza and her luggage in one, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel in another, while Natsu and Lucy were stuck together.

"Why can't I just sit with you guys?! There's another seat left!" complained Natsu.

"Well, it wouldn't be nice to leave Lucy all alone, wouldn't it?" countered the others.

"…I suppose so.." Natsu walked back to his seat, which is next to Lucy, and sat down.

Lucy blushed fiercely as Natsu sat next to her. She can feel his warmth, she can smell his scent, everything! She wanted to stay like that forever, if possible.

A few moments later, she started to get sleepy, _"Maybe because of all those nightmares I had last night. I should get some sleep." _

Unbeknownst to Lucy, she propped her head onto Natsu's shoulder and started dreaming away. Natsu acknowledge this as a friendly act and nothing more…or is it? Natsu then fell asleep at that moment, laying his head atop Lucy's, smile on his face, he wandered into the land of dreams.

=  
3 hours later…

The train screeched to a halt, causing its passengers to wake up from their slumber. Erza almost swore as her cake almost fell of her plate, Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel bumped their heads together as the force pushed them towards each other (you do not want to know what it feels like to hit your head on iron). The Exceeds and Wendy were too light, so, no harm done.

However, among the two who were sleeping at the back, Lucy woke up first. She slowly took bear of her surroundings. _"Hmm...sunny, breezy, warm, soft, and I'm currently leaning on Natsu's shoulder…ah, it's so comfy…wait…WHAT?!"_ Lucy jumped up as she realised what was happening. The commotion caused Natsu to wake up in a not-so-nice way.

"Ow…" he said groggily as he rubbed his chin. Lucy remembered that she hit him with her elbow because of her panic.

"Sorry…" she said timidly.

"Eh…that's alrigh-" Natsu doubled over, and was threatening to throw up.

"Eheh…gomen…I forgot to inform you that Troia only works for a 2 hours. But since you were sleeping, it didn't really count till now." Wendy apologised.

Natsu sprinted towards the exit and laid on the floor for about 10 minutes before he got up again.

"YOSH! I'm all fired up! Let's go! It's not that far away from here. If we walk we'll arrive in apporiximately 10 minutes!" He said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"_I actually don't regret what happened a while ago," _Lucy confessed to herself, _"In fact, I hope it happens again." _She ran over to her friends as they set off towards the summer house.

**There you have it! Chaptah 2! xP Review please! ^^ This story depends on nothing but reviews! xD**

**Happy: **Aye!  
**WinterCradle:** Did you like this chapter Happy?  
**Happy: **Well…not too bad…  
**WinterCradle: **Say that again Happy? *holds out a fish*  
**Happy: **It was awesome! ^^

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	3. Natsu's Summer House!

{SUMMER'S JOY}

_**A cha–chaptah! 3!~~ xP  
I didn't get to post last night so I  
figured I should post two xD  
Sorry to everyone I kept waiting!  
**_

**Happy: **Where were you yesterday?!  
**WinterCradle: **I just came home from school -.-  
**Happy: **Well you could've easily whipped up a chapter os something!  
**WinterCradle: **Bitch please…I was exhausted -.-  
**Happy: ***sigh* How troublesome…  
**Wendy: **WinterCradle does not own Fairy Tail or the characters…she only owns this story =)

=

_**Chapter 3-**__Natsu's Summer House  
_(Shiki Beach Resort)

"Juvia thinks….that….we were running…not walking…" poor Juvia panted.

"I…agree…" said Wendy as she collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Near to Wendy's right, Gajeel and Natsu just laughed. "Hahaha! Guess we need to train her more, eh, Gajeel?"

"Gihee. I guess so," laughed Gajeel.

"Don't be so mean you guys!" complained Lucy as she stopped near them, "She's 2 years younger than both of you!"

Dragging her luggage along, Erza shrugged, "Easy for you to say…you didn't walk at all! You just sat there at the top of my suitcases!"

"Urk…GOMEN!" cried Lucy as she hid behind Natsu.

Gray and the Exceeds arrived shortly.

Seeing them late made Natsu "fired up"( xD ),"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?!"

"We were just 'chillin'," Gray answered calmly.

"Can we just go in now?" whimpered Juvia, Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds.

"Fine..my house is that one there." Natsu pointed to a large three-house near the edge of a cliff.

(Inside Natsu's Summer House)

"WOW!"

Everyone caught their breaths as they took in the sight in front of them. Everything in sight sparkled brightly! If one was to compare this palace to Natsu's old run-down house…the difference would be billions away!

The house wasn't fancy and posh like a mansion, but it was modern and techy like a billionaire gamer's getaway! The house might've looked like an ordinary, two story house from the outside…but the inside was different!

Futuristic designs decorated the walls, floors, and ceilings. He even had escalators! Neon lights seemed to flash all throughout them. Everyone was astonished!

However, Natsu pulled them out of their trance, "Would you guys like to see your rooms? We'll do the tours later." The gang just merely nodded as they followed him onto the second floor.

**Forget the cabin thing I told you about in the first chapter xP**

_A few minutes later…_

As Natsu showed the rooms, everyone was snatched of their breaths. According to Natsu, each room is magically connected to the occupant's mind. The room will then shift to a place more suitable for the user.

Therefore, Gray's room was an ice wonderland; Juvia's room was right next to Gray's room as she demanded. Her room, however, was ocean-themed; Erza's was like an armoury! But Natsu made sure she had a huge pantry of strawberry cakes to keep her calm; The Exceed's room all fitted their needs. There was a lake full of fish for Happy, a never-ending supply of kiwi fruit for Pantherlily, and Charle's very own dainty lounge; Gajeel's was just an ordinary room filled with iron scraps**(who would've guessed? xD)**; Wendy's room was pickled plum-free.

The only ones left, as you have guessed, are Natsu and Lucy…alone…

"Erm…here's your room…Lucy…" Natsu said. Quite timidly actually.

Lucy nodded and smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"You'll know when dinner's ready," Natsu informed with a grin.

"O-ok…see ya then!"

And with that, Natsu closed the door and ran downstairs to start setting up the table.

"_Well…that was awkward…anyways, better get my stuff organised." _Lucy thought.

She then summoned Virgo for the second time this week. However, the celestial spirit didn't look annoyed at all. Instead, she rather looked a bit…hopeful?

"You called for me, Hime?" asked the spirit in her monotone voice.

"Yes. Please help me arrange my things!" pleaded Lucy.

"As you wish, Hime," Virgo then set out to arrange her clothes.

Lucy was also helping by putting her second set of clothes in the drawer. She noticed that there was not a speck of dust anywhere! _"This truly is magic," _she thought.

_2 hours later…_

"Whew! That's finally done!" yelled Lucy happily.

"Do I deserve any punishment for overdoing my job, Hime?" Virgo asked.

"Another time I guess…" answered Lucy as she sent Virgo back to the Celestial Spirit World.

_*crackle* *crackle* "HELLO! Dinner is now ready! The dining are is located near the entrance, it's not very hard to miss! By the way, only loudspeakers are installed in each of your rooms. Don't worry about cameras and such and such. See you!"_

"What the?! Well… I guess that's what Natsu meant about not missing the dinner call. It's too straight forward!" complained Lucy as she trodded towards the escalator.

(Dinner Table)

As the group entered the dining are, they noticed that the room was lit with giant lava lamps. Literally, LAVA lamps. Pure, hot lava floating inside the container…but that wasn't all…

"WHERE'S THE FOOD?!" yelled Gajeel impatiently, "I'm starving!"

"I'll explain later, get a plate and a glass each, and grab a seat!" answered Natsu enthusiastically.

They all did as they were told and took a seat around the circular table. Juvia refused to be separated with Gray so she sat next to his right, Gajeel on Gray's left, Wendy was sitting next to Gajeel, then Erza, the Exceeds, and finally, Lucy sat next to Natsu. **=3 Ohohoho…**

"It works like this. Touch the plate and think of the food you want to eat. It's the same with the glass but it has to be a drink," **(you don't say?!) **instructed Natsu.

They quickly tried it out, and to their amazement it worked! Here's what each person got:

Gray: A blueberry-flavoured snow cone and a Pepsi Blue.  
Juvia: A Seafood Marinara and a glass of coconut juice.  
Erza: A slice of strawberry cake and a mug of warm milk.  
Gajeel: Iron scraps and a quicksilver drink.  
Wendy: A strawberry parfait and a caramel shake. **(she's like a child! xD)  
**Happy: Fish and a fish shake **(EWW!)  
**Pantherlily: A bowl of kiwi fruit and a kiwi shake.  
Charle: Some of them fancy English biscuits and Darjeeling tea. **(DAYUM…)**  
Lucy: A chicken salad sandwich and apple juice.  
Natsu: Flaming roast beef and a container of FIRE.  
**(I got in touch with my chef side too much xP)**

They heartily talked and ate as much as they can. When they were finally stuffed, they said their 'goodnights' and walked back to their respective bedrooms.

Natsu was the only one left in the room, apparently, he told the others that he didn't have any "magic" servants to help him clean up. **(Suspicious…but…I guess it's for his own good ^^ Ya know…not to make him any more lazy than he already is.)**

"Need help with that?" Lucy called from the door.

"Do you even need to ask?" chuckled Natsu.

As Lucy approached him, Natsu pointed to the washing area. It was obvious that she'll do the washing while he does the carrying and sweeping. Lucy changed direction and quickly put on an apron and gloves as she waited for the set of dirty plates and glasses to come…

_Timeskip…_

"Yosh! Now that's over and done with!" Lucy triumphantly cheered as she finished the last plate. _"I wonder if Natsu's doing alright?"_

"Oi Natsu! You done?" Lucy yelled. But she realised that the room was sparkly bright, andNatsu had already left her alone. On the table was a note…

**"Already went upstairs to sleep =P You were too slow! xD See you in the morning! =)"**

**~NATSU**

"_That baka…"_ she giggled mentally.

"Well…goodnight…" she said to no one in particular as she turned the lights off and went upstairs…

**Well, there you have it! CHAPTAH 3! xP Remember, read and review xD Feel free to ask me anything you found interesting in today's chapter. I was pretty dumbfounded myself xD**

Gajeel: Do you mind giving me one of those plates?  
**WinterCradle: **No.  
**Gajeel: **Bitch…  
**WinterCradle:**Whaddya say?!  
**Gajeel: **Nothing! I said bye! *runs off*  
**WinterCradle: **I'll post the other chapter tonight, minna ! See ya till then ! ^^

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	4. Midnight Chat

{SUMMER'S JOY}

_**Chapter 4! Yahoo! xD  
Positive review so far ^^  
Keep it coming guys! xD  
This chapter will also be a bit short  
since I want to focus on Natsu and Lucy ^^  
I'll compensate by adding a new  
chapter later ^^ No lime or lemons in here!  
Don't think I got the guts to do it -_-**_

**Happy: **I'll actually give you a round of applause this time.  
**WinterCradle: **Why? O.o  
**Happy:** You actually made us stay somewhere decent. And because of the fish.  
**WinterCradle: **Ohoho…finally thanking me are you?  
**Happy: **Not quite. Anyways, onwards to the story!  
**Plue: **PUN PUUNNN PU PUPUNNN PUUN! (WinterCradle does not own Fairy Tail or its characters. Lollipop!)

=  
_**Chapter 4**__-Midnight Chat  
_(Lucy's Room) 9:10 pm

No matter what Lucy did, it seems that sleep was not on her side. She tried summoning Lyra to sing her a lullaby, she tried counting the stars, she tried focusing on closing her eyes for 2 minutes, but to no avail, didn't work.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Lucy wondered, _"I should talk to someone...might be helpful."_

She put on her pink fuzzy slippers and tiptoed quietly to the front of each room.

"_I wonder…who should I talk to? Gray's room is too cold, Juvia might think I'm trying to kill her, Wendy's too young to understand, Gajeel's too nasty. Exceeds? Never. Erza? *gulp* No thanks..who knows what she'll do if I wake her up? Which leaves…Natsu…well…I can't really think of what migh happen so…it's Natsu's I guess." _ Lucy thought as she ran quietly till she reached Natsu's door.

"_Hmm…the light's still open…" _Lucy thought as she saw light slip under Natsu's door, _"But, I should knock first."_

_*knock knock*_

"Come in, Lucy!" answered a voice from behind the door.

"Sure!" Lucy was still surprised at how he immediately knew it was her.

But as she entered his room her surprise was changed into astonishment. Natsu's room was warm and cozy, it was spacious, it had a lot of light emanating from his collection of lava lamps and burning torches.

"Can't sleep?" asked Natsu from behind her. Lucy quickly turned around as she heard his voice. He was sitting on his bed, and from the looks of him, it seems he has the same problem too.

"Here, sit down," Natsu invited her as he patted the space next to him.

She sat herself next to his side and tucked her legs underneath her. "So, what made you come here? I hope it's not because you want one of those dinner plates."

Lucy shook her head no, "Well…I couldn't sleep. And I can't bother the others as well!"

"Ah…it seems we have the same problem, eh? And you wouldn't want to know what Erza can do from her sleep," Natsu shuddered at the thought…or could it be…a memory?

"Ah…anyways…anything in particular that you would like to talk about?" asked Natsu.

"Er...nothing really…I just wanted to see a friend…" said Lucy quietly.

"I see," Natsu calmly said.

A few minutes of enjoying each other's presence passed. Even if it was quiet, both people liked the silence. Just as long as their friend was there for them, they were happy. The silence was broken though, when Lucy spoke.

"Neh, Natsu," Lucy said to her bestest friend.

"Huh? Is anything wrong?" Natsu replied back.

"Well…it's just…I want to ask you something…I don't know if you're gonna like this or not but, can you please just listen?" requested Lucy.

Natsu, interested in what she's gonna say, quietly nodded for her to continue.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to love? I mean, not like loving things. But actually loving people. You know, not in a friendly way but in a more loving way?" Lucy rambled.

Natsu tilted his head to the side which issued her to go on.

"Well…I have this guy that I like. I've known him for a long time and I really care for him. I want to tell him that I love him but I'm afraid that if I do, I'll just destroy our friendship. What do you think I should do?" Lucy asked him, staring into his eyes.

Natsu cleared his throat. He was a bit disappointed to hear that Lucy liked someone else. _"I just might not be the right person for her," _Natsu thought sadly.

"Well…I think that you should tell him what you really feel. If he likes you back, then stay with him. But if he rejects you harshly, never talk to him again. He's just not worth your love and care," advised Natsu.

"Mhhmmm…you think so?" Lucy asked as she stared into the bedroom window, admiring the stars.

"I know so," Natsu said as he smiled.

"Wait…how do you know about this kind of stuff?" teased Lucy as she stood up from her seating position.

Both were disappointed as they knew it was time to leave. They were going to be haunted by nightmares and darkness again.

"Well…it's personal," Natsu said weakly.

"Oh…ok," Lucy shyly answered. _"I wonder if he ever had a girlfriend? I'm kinda jealous."_

"Heh. Goodnight, Lucy," Natsu said as he followed her to the door.

"Goodnight," Lucy told him. But before he closed the door, Lucy leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and quickly ran away.

"_What was that for?" _though Natsu as he sat on his bed, _"It was kinda nice though…Lucy…"_

"_Natsu…"_

"_If only you knew what I really felt about you…" _both characters thought as they laid down in sleep. It seems that they weren't plagued by nightmares that night. But instead, they had beautiful dreams they never ever wanted to stop.

12:50 am…

And at that same moment Erza was dreaming about her beating up two sneaky kids who wanted to wake her up…

**CHAPTER 4! xP Hope you liked the NaLu moment in here ^^ I was quite pleased with this chapter. Not bad at all xD Review, favourite, and follow ! Thanks ^^**

**^.WinterCradle.^**

**Happy:** They liiiike each other!  
**WinterCradle: **I agree ^^  
**Happy: **You better make more chapters! Understand?!  
**WinterCradle: **Or what? What are YOU going to do?  
**Happy: **ERZA!  
**WinterCradle: **I give up! I'll make more chapters! SPARE ME!  
**Erza: **Is there something wrong?  
**WinterCradle: **No…I just wanted to give you..this strawberry cake! I know how much you like them! ^^  
**Erza: **Oh, thanks. I'll be in my room then.  
**WinterCradle: **Too close.  
**Happy: **Hehe…

**Well…in the end, I managed to still make this chapter long anyways xP So, I might have second thoughts on that extra chapter ^^ Hehe…**

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	5. Fun in the Sun

{SUMMER'S JOY}

_**Chapter 5!  
Still positive, a bit of negative, and some  
weird reviews O.o Anyways, just keep 'em  
comin! xP So, for today's chapter, I shall focus  
on their activities as a group ^^ No NaLu  
till next chapter xP I'm mean xD  
Well, enjoy! ^^**_

**Pantherlily: **KIWI! xP  
**WinterCradle: **Happy's not here, eh?  
**Pantherlily: **He's on a sick leave. Aren't you glad? O.o  
**WinterCradle: **Erm…let's just get on with the story…  
**Pantherlily: **Suspicious…but…okay! ^^  
**WinterCradle:** I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, okay?

_**Chapter 5- **__Fun in the Sun!  
_(Living room) (10:45 am) (Wednesday, 4 days; 3 nights left)

Lucy was impatiently tapping her foot as she waited for the others to arrive. _"Where are they? I thought that the meeting time was supposed to be 10 am?! And here I am, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. Hell, I even rushed my shower and my breakfast! Damn!" _Lucy angrily thought.

And just at that exact moment, the whole gang showed up, clambering down the escalators. Well…the Exceeds weren't…they were more like…crawling along…but in the air. Seeing Natsu made Lucy blush as she recalled last night's events. But still, that didn't stop her from scolding the group.

"YOU'RE ALL LATE!" snapped Lucy, "I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR 45 MINUTES!"

Stepping up, Erza quickly apologised, "We're sorry to keep you waiting. I believe it was foolish to make one of our friends wait for so long. Please hit me!"

"_Why do I feel like this is just __déjà vu_?" Lucy thought. "Erm…I don't think I can hit you even if I wanted to, Erza."

"I see…" Erza replied, a tinge of disappointment evident in her voice.

"Urk…anyways…er…Natsu! Do we have a schedule or plan for today's activities?" Lucy then quickly directed everyone's attention to Natsu.

Natsu suddenly beamed widely as if he had just come up with something good. "Today, I was thinking that we could probably do everything in teams. Winning team gets 750,000 Jewels, while the loser team does the housework for the whole week."

"750,000?! Where'd you get that much money?!" asked Gray, mouth agape.

"Looks can be deceiving. There's more than meets the eye. Some things aren't exactly what they seem to be blah blah blah, anyways," Natsu rambled as he took out a handful of paper strips out of his pocket, "Pick one, read out your number. It goes in pairs. 1 goes with 2, 3 goes with 4 and so on."

Natsu quickly let each person get their choice and returned to his spot next to Happy. "Alright, according to the number on your piece, kindly call out your number, and get together with your team mate."

**(It's hard to explain it in a paragraph-like manner, so, here's a list: )**

Gray - Juvia  
Erza-Wendy  
Happy-Charle  
Gajeel-Pantherlily  
Natsu-Lucy **(xP *quietly chants* NaLu, NaLu, Nalu xD)**

Natsu cleared his throat as he saw that everyone has moved to their correct groups and he was also well aware that Lucy had quietly strided towards him and waited patiently for him to carry out the other insructions.

"Here are the activities that are planned out for today," Natsu announced as he handed out schedules.

"As you can see, we have beach volley-ball first. It goes for an hour,and right after that, we will have lunch for another hour. Next, we have the fishing competition when that is finished, it will approximately be about 4 pm. We will also have an early dinner compete with watermelon smashing and fireworks viewing. The last event is to be a surprise though," Natsu informed with a grin.

"_For some reason, I'm a bit scared," _thought Lucy as she thought of what the last event may be.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?! Let's get moving!" exclaimed Gajeel.

And with that, they walked out of the house and into the wide open space surrounding them.

(The Beach)

The teams have followed Natsu till they reached a clearing that was surrounded by palm trees. White sand was perfectly spread throughout the surface, and in the middle of all that was a 7 feet tall volleyball net. Underneath it was a volleyball with the guild insignia on it. They were all dressed in their beach attire anyways, so the only thing left is for the games to start.

"Yosh! First battle is Erza and Wendy team vs Team Gajeel and Pantherlily. The game lasts for 10 mins. Start!" Natsu yelled as he threw the ball up into the air.

"Wendy! Now!" Erza commanded her partner.

"Yeah!" Wendy then built up enough amount of wind to catapult Erza through the air letting her send the ball rocketing past Gajeel and Lily's defenses. The force of the hit was too much that the ball exploded on impact.

"*gulp* We forfeit!" both Gajeel and Pantherlily raised their hands.

"Yay! We won!" Wendy gave Erza a hug, "It's all because of you!"

Erza patted her head, "You also did well, Wendy."

"10 for Team Strawberry and 0 for Team Iron," Natsu mumbled as he recorded the scores into his clipboard. "Next is Team Exceed vs Team Water. Start!"

A new ball shot through the sky and was going to land on Gray and Juvia's side.

"Happy! Hurry and take this advantage! Hit the ball as hard as you can! Send it downwards!" Charle instructed Happy.

"Aye!" Happy quickly flew to meet the ball and smacked it with all his might. "NEKO POWER!"

"Ah!" Juvia fell down as the ball came in contact with her head. "Owie…"

"Juvia! Are you alright?" Gray caught her just in time before she managed to completely fall over.

"_Gray-sama is holding me…ah! Love overload!" _Juvia thought as she fainted.

"What the? Well…I guess that means we have to forfeit as well," Gray said to no one in particular.

"Oh well, Team Exceed wins this round," Natsu sighed as he jotted down the results.

"Hey, Natsu," called Lucy as she tugged on his shirt. "Aren't we going to battle anyone?"

"Well, since we have uneven teams, I thought we can just skip this event and win the other two games," said Natsu confidently.

"Fufufu…you're too confident, Natsu. Come on! Let's eat! I'm starving!" yelled Lucy as she dragged Natsu along.

"You didn't even do anything!" whined Natsu.

"Bleh!" Lucy said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Tsk..baka," snickered Natsu.

_One hour and many dishes later…  
_  
"Phew! I'm stuffed! I don't think I can fly anymore!" Pantherlily announced.

Gray just patted his stomach, "Ah…that was awesome."

"I agree," Erza…agreed.

"We should get going then. While you still have fuel inside of you. By the time we get to the fishing lake, you all would've burned everything you just ate!" shouted Natsu as he got ready to go.

"Just give us a few minutes, alright?" Lucy requested.

"Grr…fine. You got 2 minutes," Natsu told them.

_15 minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" inquired an exhausted Wendy.

"Come on! Just a bit more! We're almost there!" encouraged Natsu.

(Haru Lake)

"'Yay! We're finally here!' she says," Horologium announced. Lucy quickly got out, thanked the spirit, and stretched around. "Wow…it's awesome here!"

Lush, thick plants crowded the forest. Acorns and nuts decorated the forest floor. But what caught Lucy's eye the most was the lake. She could feel the lake's warmth and smell the lake's cleanliness. Behind it was a cascading waterfall that reflected the light off the sun's rays and onto the surface of the water, making a rainbow appear.

"Ok! I will explain the rules. Each pair must pick between themselves as to who will be the hunter and who will be the guard. Each hunter is not allowed to kill the fishes first before you collect them. They have to alive and squirming. We will not be using rods or nets. We will be using our bare hands. You can start whenever you want to. That is all," Natsu explained to the others.

Gray, Happy, Erza, and Gajeel dived in immediately. Natsu stayed behind as he entrusted his beloved scarf to Lucy. "Lucy, this scarf is important to me. VERY important. Please take good care of it," Natsu quickly said as he dove in after the others.

_Not too long later…_

The baskets were filled almost immediately! Everyone was racing against time! They had to gather as many fishes as they can and put them into the basket.

"DING DONG DING DONG! Time is up!" announced Horologium.

"Thank you for watching the time, Horologium," exclaimed Lucy.

"My pleasure," the spirit said before going back into the spirit world.

The 5 divers laid on the ground, catching their breath as Juvia tallied up the scores.

Team Exceed has caught 27, Team Iron has 24, Team Strawberry with 20 catches, Team Water has 18 fishes, and Team NaLu has 15. For this game, Team Exceed wins!

"Hooray for us!" cheered Happy as he did a victory dance.

"Yipee…" mumbled Charle.

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy told him.

"Yes?" asked Natsu, quite scared of what might happen next.

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT BASTARD! LUCY KICK!" bellowed Lucy as she did one of her trademark moves.

"_Ah…I'm flying…"_ thought Natsu as every air in his body was knocked out of him.

_**To be continued in the next chapter…**_

**PHEW! This was my longest chapter yet ! xD What do you think will happen next? What is this "event" Natsu's so excited about? Well, stay tuned folks! xP  
**

_Team Exceed-38 points_

_Team Strawberry-31 points_

_Team Iron-24 points_

_Team Water-18 points_

_Team NaLu-15 points_

**Gray: **Oohh…sounds interesting…  
**Juvia: **Juvia** t**hinks so too.  
**WinterCradle: **Did you like today's chapter? O.O  
**Gray: **It was alright…read some better ones, but still, this is readable.  
**WinterCradle: **What you say?! I KILL YOU NHAOW!  
**Gray: **Ahh! HELP!

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	6. Apologies

{SUMMER'S JOY}

_**Chapter 6! ^o^  
Kehehe…guess who's back? xD That's  
right! More NaLu xP LoL xD So many weeks  
I had to endure not being able to write up  
a chapter! TT_TT It was terribly depressing.  
Anyways, I'm back, and here's the long awaited  
'NaLu' event ;) Hehehe….**_

**Juvia: **Yay! Juvia is glad you are back ! ^^  
**Erza: **We terribly missed you ;_;  
**Natsu: **Hurry up! I wanna get my screen time! .  
**WinterCradle: **Minna-san ;_; I missed you as well . OI! Natsu! Shut yer trap! I'm the author xP  
**Happy: **Yada yada yada blah blah blah…WinterCradle does not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

=  
_**Chapter 6- **__Apologies…  
_(Back at the beach) (4:15 pm) (Wednesday, 4 days; 3 nights left)

"Mumpf, mumpf..p-ff..feloh," Natsu said. Well, more like said through a muffled voice. He was currently wrapped up with bandages and casts due to earlier's event. Ehem, the 'Lucy Kick.' Fortunately for him, he had a translator.

"He said that dinner is ready on the veranda near his house. And that he also apologises to Lucy for whatever he thought he done," poor Gajeel was forced to translate it. He tried to decline, but got bribed instead with some freshly formed iron.

Lucy, however, was just standing in a safe distance and just nodded her head in agreement as she heard Gajeel finish. "H-hmph! You d-deserved it a-anyways…for being such a-a…i-id-idiot!" She stammered. **(Tsundere much ? O.o) **Lucy actually felt sorry for the fire mage. He never did anything wrong. He just wanted to cheer her up. But for now, it's best to leave him like that. "We better get going anyways. I'm starving!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing her bag and slippers. The others followed suit a little while later after packing up everything. **(Tsk tsk…Lucy's such a lazy person, eh? xD)**

(Natsu's Summer House) (Veranda) (4:45 pm)

"Yatta~! We're back!" cheered a happy Juvia and Wendy. Gray, Gajeel, and the Exceeds sighed in relief. They were all forced to carry everyone's bags including the equipment they set up. Normally, the Exceeds carrying Natsu wouldn't be so much a great deal since Happy can carry him alone. However, with all the bandages Natsu had on, it seemed like a few kilos were added onto him.

"Gah! My wings! They're so cramped!" Pantherlily complained as he stretched his wings out. Happy did the same but actuall took an opportunity to ask a question. "Neh, Natsu? Since I carried you here, can I get a fish?" Happy pleaded with a kittish**(?)**look. Natsu merely nodded and plopped down on a nearby sofa. "Mmf…pfuff mhphm," Natsu one again replied. Gajeel sighed in irritation as he converted Natsu's language into English**(or Japanese xD)** "The idiot said that, yes, he will give you fish. But during dinner." Happy's eyes sparkled in delight, "EH?! Arigatou! Natsu! :3"

(Veranda)( 5:30 pm)

When everyone changed into their casual clothing, they went outside to sit at the veranda. It was quite dark now. Suddenly, decorative flames spurted everywhere. They looked around to see where it came from, only to find out that the source was Natsu. He looked so regenerated! Except for a few patches and band-aids here and there, he looked perfectly fine. Natsu just shrugged everyone's reaction off and announced, "Wendy helped on healing me. No big deal."

"I see," Erza nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Wendy. It would be quite rude to not include Natsu in." Gajeel and Gray shrugged, the others just stayed silent, while Lucy kept on scowling. It seems that our blonde-haired mage was still upset. Yikes…

"Well…moving on…" Natsu started, "everyone…just go all out and eat!" At this signal, everyone rushed to the table **(that just appeared out of thin air because I'm too lazy to type as to where it came from =P) **and started eating to their heart's desires.

The cold food section was dominated by Juvia, Gray, and Happy; the pantry was being raided by Erza, Wendy, and Charle; Gajeel was eating an iron chair **(-.- Don't ask)**; Pantherlily was busy attacking the fruit basket; whist our favourite couple were sitting by the campfire, roasting some marshmallows and all other stuff that you roast **(xP I'm getting lazier and lazier by the minute xD)**

Awkwardness surrounded Natsu and Lucy as they watched the flames go brighter and flicker towards the starry night. As if they were a long distance away, they barely heard their friends shouting and laughing. Thoughts were flooding their heads so fast; they didn't even know what they were thinking…

"_Ok…what am I supposed to do now? Wait…what really happened?" _thought Natsu. _"All I can remember is telling Lucy that we were gonna win no matter what. I don't even know what's wrong with that…" _with this, he sighe d and kept on roasting a marshmallow.

Meanwhile…in Lucy's head...

"_Grr…what's with this arrogant, selfish, high acting, flame brained idiot?! I don't even know why I'm angry at him! For some reason, I just am! Why am I shouting at myself?!" _Lucy raged in her mind. _"I'll just keep on ignoring him, for now. Well…until everything works out…"_

"Ehem…" Natsu suddenly cleared his throat causing Lucy to jump up from surprise, leading to her marshmallow's fall. "Ah…gomen…I didn't mean to startle you," Natsu apologised while rubbing the back of his neck.

"A-ah…it's fine…" Lucy assured Natsu. "Uhhmmm….anything you want to talk about?" She asked as she took another marshmallow from a bag and pierced it with her stick before roasting it once again. _"Why did I say that? Anyways…I'll just focus on something else beside him, then…"_

Natsu removed his stick from the fire and plucked off the marshmallow. "I just wanted to ask…why are you so angry with me?" He started to bite into the fluffy treat whils staring at the ground at the same time.

Lucy was quite taken aback at his question and started to blush furiously. _"Why am I angry at him? I don't really know…"_ But before Lucy can even respond, Natsu had already taken into action.

"Well, whatever you're angry at me for…I'm sorry…" He apologised whilst looking at his vacant stick. The atmosphere began to increase its awkwardnessity **(YAY! I made up a word! xD) **

Lucy sighed and decided that she'll just be honest as welll. _"What's the point of keeping this up any longer? Better spill the truth." _

"You see Natsu…I wasn't really angry at you…I didn't even know why I was angry. But you know what? I don't really care," Lucy admitted. "Let's be teammates again, yeah?" Lucy let out a sigh of relief as this burden was released from her chest. _"Well, that's better…"_

Natsu was quite taken aback at Lucy's reply but quickly recovered and showed her a big grin. "Thanks! You're the best, Luce!" He said happily while searching for a marshmallow.

Lucy blushed at his outburst and stared at her empty stick, only to see a marshmallow already attached to it. **(what kind of sorcery is this?! O.O) **She was quite puzzled. She couldn't even remember getting a new one. Then she saw Natsu smiling at her.

"I thought you'd like a new one," he told her. "Your old one was getting pretty burnt."

Lucy nodded awkwardly and replied. "Erm…thanks anyways. Oh, and Natsu. Just make sure that we win this last event okay?" She teased.

Natsu scoffed arrogantly. "Psh…trust me." He said while puffing his chest up. Then just at that moment, a loud explosion was heard.

***boom boom boom* **Up above them, the dark evening sky was now filled with bright and colorful lights. Another firework exploded and more lights and sparks were seen.

"OHH! They're beatiful!" Lucy exclaimed, her mouth wide open in appreciation. Unbeknownst to her, the pink haired mage that she was currently with, was looking at something very different.

"Yes…you are…" Natsu absentmindedly said while staring at Lucy. But unfortunately, he was barely heard.

"Hm? Did you say something Natsu?" Lucy yelled through the sound of the explosions. She had turned around to look at him only to catch him blushing furiously and swiftly averting his gaze.

Natsu quickly stared upwards and shook his head 'No.' _"That was close. Why did I even say that? We're just friends anyways." _He thought to himself, trying to calm himself down.

"_I wonder what it was…" _Lucy thought. _"Was it important? Nah…I don't think so."_

Well…actually…it was very important.

The fireworks ended a few minutes later and Natsu walked towards Lucy and grinned at her.

"You better get ready. In a fe minutes the last event will begin," he warned. "Well, I'm off! I have to organise it very quickly and tell the rules to the others. See ya till then!" And with that statement, he took off.

Lucy watched as his figure disappeared into the night, leaving her alone in the light of the fire.

"I guess I better get going too," Lucy muttered and set off to meet her friends.

**Well this chapter sucked -.- I'm typing this at 2 am in the morning while eating a chocalate cupcake xD So, yeah, I'm back =P I'm currently running out of ideas and I may only focus on NaLu a bit more. Ya know…skip the other's bits :3 *sigh* Keep tuned for more NaLu chapters :3 ^^ Oh, and please review! I need to know your opinions *^* Ta!**

**WinterCradle: **Whaddya think?  
**Erza: **…  
**Gajeel: **…  
**Gray: …  
Wendy: …  
WinterCradle: **Umm…guys? Why the silent treatment?  
**Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy: **DIE!  
**WinterCradle: **NO! I'll make stories about you guys instead! Come on! This is about Natsu x Lucy! STAHP!  
**Juvia: **Juvia has nothing to say…

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	7. Truth Revealed (Part 1)

{SUMMER'S JOY}

**Introwducin duh chaptah…Ahsuvun! (7)  
xD Trololol =P I am so random xD  
Don't got much to say =P  
Just read and review  
xD Trolololololol  
Let the NaLu  
BEGIN!  
xD**

**^  
It's a pyramid =P  
**

**Erza: **You better give us more NaLu since you had the ODACITY to cut us out from the story -.-"  
**WinterCradle: **Yes, yes. I promise!  
**Erza: **Are you sure? *points sword at my throat*  
**WinterCradle: ***gulp* Yes, I'm sure…  
**Erza: **Good. *sheathes sword and turns to readers* WinterCradle does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.  
**WinterCradle: **…..

**Chapter 7- **_Truth Revealed  
_(Front Porch) (7:30 pm) (Wednesday, 4 days; 3 nights left)

"As you all know, we all have our last event yet to occur," Natsu stated in front of the gathered group.

"_I doubt anyone's even hearing him," _Lucy thought while watching the pink-haired mage drabble on and on.

"Yadayadayadashalalablahblahblahshoobeedoobablah…w ait! ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING?!" Natsu roared out in anger.

"_The idiot finally realises," _Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned around to look at the others' state.

They were all sprawled out on the furniture. Both Exceeds and mages alike. Well, except for Charle, Wendy, and Erza who were politely listening to Natsu's pointless babbling. And Juvia was kind of…not on the furniture but latching onto Gray.

"Grr….WAKE THE FUCK UP! SERIOUSLY! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU ANYTHING?!" shouted Natsu leading to the others' wake.

"Hmm…you're one to be talking Flame Brain…" muttered Gray sleepily. "What happened to Igneel? At least I knew what happened to Ur…how about you?"

"_Oohh...now he's done it," _everybody else thought. Natsu flinched at this. Igneel's disappearance was always a touchy subject for him. Poor mage didn't even get to reply properly.

"Eh…I-I just…don't know…" Natsu replied sadly. No one even bothered to look at him. They probably thought it was respectful to leave him in his current state for a while. Well…at least one particular person TRIED to comfort him.

Lucy approached Natsu and…hugged him. **(OHOHO xD) **_"What in the name of Mavis am I doing?_" thought Lucy. _"I'll just regret this later. Right now, my bestest friend needs…cheering up." _She sighed mentally.

"Oi! Don't listen to them. You'll see Igneel again. I promise. Besides, I'm…I mean…we're always here for you," Lucy comforted Natsu, hugging him gently.

Natsu stayed silent for a few seconds, then he finally answered. "Thanks Lucy. But, why are you doing this?"

Lucy sighed audibly. She was quite aware of the others witnessing this, but she didn't care. "I know what it feels too. Too lose one's parents. It hurts. It's like…a hole has been bored into your chest. It doesn't feel nice. When I lost my mother…my father didn't even comfort me. All I had was Michelle who I also left **(Michelle's the doll that her parents gave her. Watch Episode 149-150. Made me cry like a little girl TT~TT) **And now…now that you're remembering the past…let's bear the sadness together. At least, you have someone by your side." By this point Lucy was crying and started to hug Natsu tighter.

"That's why, when you have problems, or if you're feeling sad…remember that you have Fairy Tail! You have your nakama!" Lucy was now uncontrollably shedding tears. She couldn't care, she couldn't care less. These were her feelings.

She pulled away from Natsu and stared into his eyes. She coud see that he was quite shocked and sorry for her at the same time. She dismissed his expressions and just smiled at him. "We're here for you," Lucy said while gesturing at the others. All of them even shed a tear or two. Yes, including Gray and Gajeel.

Natsu looked around. He glanced from one friend to another then turned back to look at Lucy who was drying her tears. "Yes…I do have you guys," Natsu admitted while giving the smile he was best known for.

"Good…now you understand," Lucy replied whie drying the rest of her tears. "Now, I believe we still had the last challenge."

"Heh…yes we do. EVERYONE BETTER LISTEN UP THIS TIME!" Natsu announced happily and started to explain the event to them.

"_There he goes now…" _Lucy thought happily. She turned around and looked at the stars. _"Mother…wherever you are…I know that you'll be back again." _Lucy thought to the stars, hoping that her message could reach them.

"Oi, Lucy! Are you gonna listen or what?" Gajeel yelled out to her.

"Hai! I'm coming! **(NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS, DUMB ONES O.O) **Lucy answered back as she ran towards them. Unbeknownst to her, a shooting star passed by as if it were to acknowledge her wish.

_**To be continued….**_

**Ok…I know that it's short, but, there's a PART 2! xD More NaLu coming up =P I basically poured all my feelings into this chapter ._. *sigh* I was crying when typing this x'D So…I'm sorry if there were some spelling or grammar mistakes. My eyes were blurred up xD **

**The reason as to why there will be a part 2 is because I want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger xD Oh, and starting from now on, I will post the songs that I listen to while making the chapters. For today, it's these:**

**The Palm of a Tiny Hand (CLANNAD)- ** watch?v=i67ZXLPeg9s&feature=related

**Dango Daikazoku (CLANNAD)-** watch?v=qvzCmV3_12c

**Brave Song (Angel Beats)- ** watch?v=-BaSOvLfGuk&feature=related

^^^**No wonder I was crying so hard TT_TT **

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	8. Truth Revealed (Part 2)

{SUMMER'S JOY}

**LoL  
xD Chapter  
Eight =P Not really  
a chapter since I'm just  
continuing from my last one  
Anyways…here's part 2 of….  
'TRUTH REVEALED'! xD More NaLu to be  
expected in this one :3 Ohohoho xD So excited :3**

^  
This time…It's a…triangle? xD

**No character convos on this one since it's just a continuation =P**

=  
**Chapter 7- **_Truth Revealed (PART 2)_

(Inside of a cave) (9:35 pm) (Wednesday, 4 days; 3 nights left)

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu called out to Lucy as he approached her, his flames lighting the path.

"Well…I'm fine…" came the shaky reply from Lucy. She was currently tangled up in some vines. _"I have no idea where these came from," s_he thought. _"But since…we live in a world with magic…everything's possible," s_he sighed. "Oi, Natsu! Hurry up will ya? I can't summon Cancer with me in this state!" Lucy beckoned to the luggish mage.

If you are to be asking as to how this all happened…here's a random flashback…

_**=FLASHBACK=**_

"**Erm…Natsu…remind me again as to why we are in front of a cave?" Lucy nervously asked her excited partner.**

"**To do a 'Test of Courage!' Remember?" Natsu answered her like it was nothing.**

**Of course, Lucy can't remember since she wasn't really paying attention earlier. **

"**A-ah…I see…but…wh-why did it have to be t-tonight?" Lucy whined in complain. She HATED the dark. DESPISED it! And out of all the things that Natsu could've picked as a challenge, he picked this.**

"**It wouldn't be called a Test of Courage if you don't face your fears," Erza answered instead. The others just nodded behind her.**

"**Agreed. So…I believe that our partners are to be the same ones from the previous challenges?" Gray inquired.**

"**Yep! And we'll all meet at the end of the cave. First team gets 10 points, Second team to arrive gets 5, Third team gets 2, while the Last Team to arrive will get none. So…shall we start?" Natsu proposed and everyone quickly got together with their partners, and headed in.**

**A short while later…**

"**Natsu! Are you sure that you know where we're going?" Lucy furiously asked him. She was getting tired of walking around to the point that nothing seemed scary anymore.**

"**Yes, yes, I know alright!" Natsu answered confidently, though at that time..he didn't look so sure…**

"_**I'm certain that there used to be a shortcut somewhere around here," **_**Natsu thought, slightly panicking.**

"**Grr…we're going nowhere! I'm leading from now on!" yelled a frustrated Lucy. Natsu seemed a bit shocked, but he decided that it was probably for the best to let Lucy lead. **

**Instead, they got more lost. They kept on walking until there wasn't anything particularly scary anymore.**

"**WHERE ARE WE?!" Lucy shouted angrily. Her voice echoed throughout the cave. She turned to Natsu and gared at him. If looks could kill, Natsu would be in purgatory. **

"**YOU TOLD ME YOU KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Lucy yelled at him as she started to walk towards him.**

"_**Oh, boy…I'm gonna die," **_**Natsu thought as he closed his eyes and prepared for impact. But instead of getting a 'Lucy Kick!' he heard a yelp and sounds of crashing. He opened his eyes to see a huge hole in front of him. And right below, is a tangled Lucy…**

_**=FLASHBACK END=**_

Natsu finished burning off the vines from Lucy. It took quite a while actually. They had to be careful not to set the cave on fire. That would be quite troublesome.

Lucy untangled herself from the loose vines. Once she was out, she briefly glanced at Natsu , muttered a 'Thank you,' and sat in a corner. Natsu, however, was left standing with his hand still ablaze. He sighed and sat down beside Lucy.

"Sorry…," Natsu started to apologize. "I just thought that the pathways were still the same as before, but, it seems that they've changed over the past few years." He sighed deeply.

Lucy looked down at the floor, then to the ceiling, then back to the floor again. "Meh…I don't really care anymore. Guess we just have to wait for the others to rescue us," she said, leaning her head against the cave wall for support.

"Can't you just call Virgo to dig an exit for us?" asked Natsu hopefully.

"It's her day-off," Lucy answered nonchalantly.

"Ah…I see…"

For a few moments, silence surrounded me. Well, not until Lucy decided to break it.

"Hey, Natsu. Can I ask you something?" Lucy told him without really looking.

Natsu simply gave out a small sound that indicated her to continue.

"Well…if you remember…the last time we talked like this…was in your room right?" Lucy asked him, she had now turned around to face him. "I asked you how to tell a guy who's been my closest friend, that I love him. You gave me quite good advice," Lucy teased him. Natsu blushed in return. "And you said that the sources were personal…why?"

At this, Natsu immediately became silent. Lucy quickly noticed this. "You don't have to say it. I was just…curious," she informed him.

"No! It's fine…" Natsu decided. "It's been a long time ever since anyways. And besides, I want to get it off my chest," Natsu laughed uncomfortably as he said this.

"I see…continue on then," Lucy urged him. With her response, Natsu was somewhat encouraged to tell her the truth.

"4 years ago…my best friend told me that she was going to leave and stay in a new country. I had deep feelings for her. I told myself that I'll tell her the day she was going to leave. That way, if I get rejected, it wouldn't be awkward for me," Natsu paused for a while and resumed.

"On the day, I waited for her at the park. I was tinking of what to tell her. I was so nervous at that point that I couldn't do anything except climb a tree and wait for her. When she did arrive, I was too stunned whie looking at her that I didn't get to tell her at all. I failed to convey my feelings. She left me a note, however. It said, 'I'll be back again for the goodbye you didn't get to say.'"

Natsu became silent after this. Lucy felt his sadness. "How do you feel now?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered her. "Honestly, I feel better. Now that I've shared my story, I got nothing else hindering me. I just guess love isn't right for me." After finishing his statement, he laid down to sleep.

Lucy, on the other hand, was furious because of his response. Before his head could even touch the ground, Lucy grabbed his shoulders and yelled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! EVERY PERSON NEEDS AND DESERVES LOVE! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT WORTHY, IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T FOUND THE RIGHT PERSON TO SHARE IT WITH!" Natsu fell silent. Lucy's sobs echoed through the room.

Natsu took her hands of his shoulders and held them instead. _"They're so soft," _he thought.

"Lucy, I'm sorry if I said that. I guess I just wasn't thinking," Natsu apologized, Lucy's hands still enveloped in his.

"_They're quite rough…but they're warm," _Lucy thought. She nodded in reply and answered him back.

"Baka…didn't I tell you just a while ago? You have us. And…I have to tell you something…" Lucy told him, staring deep into his eyes.

Slowly, their faces moved towards each other. Both closed their eyes… "I lov…"

CRASH! They pulled apart from each other as they heard a crash from above them.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san! Daijobu?" Wendy called out.

"Where have you been? Juvia was worried!" announced a…worried Juvia

"We've been looking for you two! What took you so long? And why are both of you red?" Erza asked suspiciously.

Natsu and Lucy replied nervously in unison. "NO! We were just a bit…suffocated!"

"Suffocated…suffocated…YOU WERE SUFFOCATED?! HOW?!" Erza raged.

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Natsu and Lucy both complained.

Gray slipped into view. "Anyways…since we had to rescue you guys. That means you came last, right? And this is also the last challenge. Meaning…you get to do chores," Gray teased.

"Gihee…shall we celebrate then?" Gajeel shouted to the others.

"Yup!" They all gleefully replied as they set off towards the exit Erza and Gajeel created. Poor cave.

Everyone filed out in single order until Natsu and Lucy were the only ones left.

"I suppose we should get going then," Natsu invited, his blush still evident.

"I guess so," Lucy replied, still furiously blushing.

And together, they rushed off….hand-in-hand.

**Erza: **Not bad…

**Juvia: **Agreed.

**Gray: **Hmm…

**Gajeel: ***cough cough*

**WinterCradle: **LoL

**Natsu and Lucy:** WHY ARE ALL OF YOU USING ONE WORD CONVERSATIONS?!

**Anyways, not bad for some NaLu action eh? :3 I'm such a troll xD Got you there didn't I? xD Hahaha I simply love trolling xD But don't worry! The awaited lovey-dovey scene (NO LEMONS O.O I'M UNDERAGED xD) will probably be in the next chapters or so =P For now, read and review folks! **

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Miss You (Ed Sheeran)- ** watch?v=U3NIySFOMQw

**Little Bird (Ed Sheeran)- ** watch?v=YdOF_qYWx-s

**Firefly (Ed Sheeran)- ** watch?v=JigjU373SKY&feature=related

**Highschool of the Dead Opening (H.O.T.D.)- ** watch?v=kaurWYl1nmQ

^^^ Gotta love Ed Sheeran xD And zombies O.O And bouncing….ehem…

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	9. Making Memories

{SUMMER'S JOY}

**ERMAHGERSH! IT'S THE NALU MOMENT  
YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! xD Yay!  
Or is it? :3**

**Gray: **Great. More Natsu and Lucy. Just…great -.-'  
**Juvia: **Juvia is not disapproving of this but, can't I have more screen time with Gray-sama?  
**Erza: ***sigh* Youngsters**…**reminds me of… *sigh*  
**Happy:** WinterCradle doesn't own Fairy Tail in any way.  
**WinterCradle: **._. Ok…

=  
**Chapter 7- **_Making Memories_

(Lucy's bedroom) (8:30 am) (Thursday, 3 days, 2 nights left)

"Puuunn…puunn..PUUNN!"

Lucy sat straight up from the voice who was trying to wake her up. She groggily turned around and saw that it was Plue. I mean, seriously? Who else is gonna make that noise?

"Uwaahhh…thanks for waking me up, Plue!" Lucy gratefully thanked her faithful companion.

"Puuunnn!" Plue replied, raising his hand as a gesture of understanding.

"_Now, what to do, what to do…." _Lucy thought. _"Well, better get a shower first. That'll clear my mind up a bit."_

Having being fully woken up, Lucy headed to the bathroom..

(The following scenes were cut due to too much fanservice) xD

"Ahhh..that was nice!" Lucy excaimed as she came out of the bath, drying her hair.

She set down her towel and sat on her bed. "Hmm…9 am, huh? Guess, I better head down for some breakfast." She decided.

Trudging down the stairs, she heard loud arguments. It seemed like everyone was arguing about something. But the loudest person that she coud hear, was by far, Erza.

"_Ohh, Mavis. This is not good." _Lucy thought worriedly as she rushed down the stairs.

Upon arriving at the scene of the…fight? Lucy stared curiously.

"_E-erm…this is….what's seriously happening here?!"_

The scene that laid out upon Lucy's view was more like…childplay….from hell.

Erza was currently pummeling Natsu while shouting something quite irrelevant to the issue.

"IT WAS MINE!" She shouted.

Poor Natsu was just as helpless as a rag doll in an infuriated child's grasp.

It seemed like their ordinary arguments and raging but, Lucy noticed one particular scene.

_There was a plate on the table…with a few remaining pieces of what looked like strawberry cake._

"So that's what it was," Lucy muttered while facepalming. Of course, nothing else would make Erza this uncomposed unless someone ate her cake.

"JUST STOP!" Gray shouted from the top of his lungs. Both Erza and Natsu looked up at him.

"This is extremely pointless," Charle agreed.

"Okay, this is really annoying," Lucy added as she picked Natsu up. "And you, are coming with me, you need a chill pill."

**(Ufufu :3 What are they gonna do? ;3 No lemons -.- I'm not that brave)**

They arrived at the beach.

"Erm…Lucy, what are we doing here?" asked Natsu curiously. "If it's about me eating Erza's cake, I just want you to know that it was unintentional."

Lucy let go of his hand and stared at him furiously.

"SIT," she commanded.

Natsu complied nicely. He was currently pissing himself in fear. _"What is it with women and their cake?"_

Lucy sat next beside him and sighed.

"How are you doing?" she asked him.

"Eh? No screaming?" Natsu inquired nervously. He had expected her to rage on useless things. But now, here she is, asking him how he's been. What in the name of sweet Mavis is happening?

"Why would I scream? I'll leave that to Erza. I just want to have a friendy conversation, thank you very much," she replied.

"I-I see. Well…I'm fine. I guess," Natsu said while scratching the back of his head. _'This is nerve wracking for some unknown reason.'_

Lucy nodded her head. "Do you mind helping me out with something?"

'_Huh? What could this genius probably need?' _

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm all ears," replied Natsu kindly.

Lucy gave another sigh. "Well, you see, there's this guy I like. I want to tell him how I feel but, I'm not sure if he feels the same way."

"Oh," Natsu replied sadly. He hung his head in grief. _'So, she already likes someone, eh? My fault for not telling her earlier. Guess I just have to support her.'_

"I think, the best way is to tell him as soon as you can. You never know, maybe he actually likes you back," Natsu advised. _'Great! You idiot of a dragonslayer! Such great advice! Now she'll probably think that she just wasted her time!'_

Lucy remained silent for a few more minutes…10 minutes…another few more minutes…

'_Ohhh…shnap. Is she angry?' _Natsu thought worriedly.

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy suddely spoke out loud that it scared the living hell out of Natsu.

"E-EH?! What is it?" exclaimed Natsu.

Lucy turned around to face him. Their eyes met.

Fierce but calm black stared into beautiful and wide brown.

It's like both individuals were lost in the galaxies beneath the other's eyes.

Until Lucy made her move…

She inched herself closer to Natsu's face. She was aware that Natsu's cheeks were growing redder and redder by the second. But it doesn't matter.

She kept on coming closer until their noses were touching and they were merely a breath's length from each other.

Lucy closed her eyes and whispered out the phrase that will forever change Natsu's life…

"I'm hungry…"

Natsu opened his eyes in surprise. "E-eh?"

"I'm hungry," Lucy repeated, her gaze not turning away from him.

"I-I see. It's probably because you didn't eat anything this morning. Come on. Let's go back," Natsu grabbed her hand and started to walk away.

However, Lucy stopped him by hugging him. "That's not what I meant, baka."

"What do you mean th-" Natsu turned around only to find Lucy…kissing him.

'_Wha-what?! Sh-she's k-k-k-kissing me! Wha! But…her lips are warm and soft and…wait…WHA?!'_

Lucy pulled away and looked at the ground. "What I meant was that, I was hungry…for your love."

Natsu took her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. "You could've just said it directly, you know."

"I'm a writer. We have weird ways of putting words into sentences. Or yet, meaning into phrases," Lucy explained.

"Whatever," Natsu said.

"So…what's your answer?" Lucy held her head up to look back at him.

Natsu sighed. Lucy had this moment of fear that she'll just be rejected. _'Maybe I shouldn't have told him after all…'_

"I'll feed you," Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at him curiously.

"If saying that you're hungry is your way of confessing. Then, I'll feed you," answered Natsu with a blush.

Lucy stared at him more and laughed. "You're learning, Natsu. You're learning."

Natsu leaned down and kissed her. The kiss lasted for what they felt like eternity. An eternity thay they could spend together.

When they finally broke the kiss for lack of oxygen, Natsu put his forehead to hers.

"I love you," he admitted, eyes closed.

Lucy returned the favour by replying. "I love you too."

And together, they stood there in an embrace that lasted long enough for them to realize that what just happened was real.

_Meanwhile…back at the house…_

"Where the hell have those two gone?!" yelled Gajeel.

"It's been a while," agreed Gray.

"Oh, leave them be," said Erza. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia…agreed. _'At least Gray-sama all to myself…waa…'_

**Erza: **And where have you two been? :3  
**Natsu and Lucy: **Nowhere ./.  
**Erza: **Ohoho…don't you think that you're still forgiven…Natsu :3  
**Natsu: **Oh man….*starts running*  
**Erza: ***chases Natsu, promising revenge*  
**WinterCradle: **Oh well, see you guys soon! ^o^….So, Lucy…tell me what happened? :3  
**Lucy: **Aren't you the author? /.- *facepalm*  
**WinterCradle: **Ohh…right ._.'

**End of chapter 9! xD I finally finished! After 2 months ._. Dayum -.-' Well, nothing to say about this really. I bet I trolled most of you at the 'confessing part' xD Well, love it or hate it? Give me your reactions xD I missed your reviews xD**

**^.WinterCradle.^**


	10. Aishiteru (Part 1)

{SUMMER'S JOY}

**OH MY GLOB! LIKE, A NEW CHAPTAH IS HERE!  
LIKE, I WAS SOOO BORED THAT I STARTED TYPING.  
CAN YOU LIKE BELIEVE THAT? OHMYGLOB**

**xD Don't mind me xD I've been watching  
Adventure Time and LSP's starting to rub  
off on me . Glob… W xD I'm gonna  
put some Gray x Juvia xD A reviewer  
told me to xD And you know how I am ^^  
Always fulfilling your desires, my fans xD  
(That sounded so wrong O.O)  
Anyways,,enjoy =D**

=  
**Chapter 8- **_Aishiteru(Part 1)_

(Lounge room) (8:30 am) (Friday, 2 days, 1 night left)

"Ohayooouuuuu~~~" Lucy greeted the waiting group only to see that Wendy, Erza, Juvia, and Charle were the only ones awake.

"Well, SOMEONE looks happy," teased Erza.

"I kinda agree, Erza-san!" Wendy cheerfully…agreed.

"Oh, you guys. Shut up. You're making me blush," said Lucy whilst…blushing.

"Haa…Juvia feels so happy!" squealed Juvia feeling…happy.

Erza patted the space beside her, gesturing for Lucy to sit down. "So…let's have a little girl talk while the boys are having theirs, shall we?"

"_The boys are having a bro talk? Haha!" _Lucy thought as she claimed her seat. "What do you guys wanna know?"

"What happened last night?!" Wendy, Juvia, and Erza shouted in unison. Poor Charle just spat out her tea in shock.

"Keep quiet, will ya?" Charle hissed. "You made me spill my Earl Grey!"

"Sorry, Charle," apologised Wendy.

"Continue on, Lucy," urged Erza.

Lucy gulped and sighed. "Well…we're a couple now…Natsu and I…I mean," Lucy answered, blushing furiously.

"WHAHAHAHA! I KNEW IT!" shouted everyone in the room, causing Charle to spil the rest of her tea.

_Meanwhile…in Natsu's room…_

Gray patted Natsu on the back. "Hehe, so…Natsu! My man! What happened between you and Lucy last night?"

Natsu blushed as red as Igneel's scales. "Erm…I confessed..and …she accepted…and we…"

"Gihee. Look at 'im! Overheating! A fire dragon slayer! Overheating! HAHA! This is hilarious!" laughed Gajeel hysterically.

"You know…this call's for a celebration!" Gray announced.

"Whoa, whoa…what do you mean?" asked Pantherlily.

Gray stood up and turned his back on the boys. "We are now men. Therefore, we shall chase our love!" Gray proclaimed whilst ripping off his shirt.

"Ugh. Dude, we get what you mean! Put some clothes on!" Gajeel protested.

"Aye!" shouted Natsu and Happy.

**PART 1 done! Coz I'm a douche that way w If I made this into a whole story…it kills it -.- trust me -.- Anyways, posting second part soon xD Just…hang in there! With this cliffhanger! xD**

Glob, I'm such a troll xD Mashima and I might be relatives xD  


**^.WinterCradle.^**


End file.
